Oh My God We Broke Reality
by smx underground
Summary: What Would happen is both Hinata and Neji used Reversal on each other? Well I tried to write it then I ended up breaking reality. Not to be taken seriously
1. Chapter 1

Strange things happen when one brainstorms. Stranger things happen when two Authors Brain Storm. The Question was simple: 'what would happen if both Neji and Hinata used Rotation as Naruto used Rasengan?' Simple, right? Well be prepared for a Whole bunch of randomness. Trust me It's going to get bad.

It was a Normal day in Konoha. Naruto was having a match with Neji. Kakashi and Gai were watching as well as Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. Naruto stopped that match when he thought of something.

"I just thought of something, what would happen if you and Hinata were to both use that rotation thing on each other."

"You stopped a match just for a thing like that" Sasuke said

"I'm curious"

"Loser"

"Prince"

"Actually I am interested in the result" Neji Said

Everyone was confused with him.

"I am interested in how the chakra flows will affect each other. Sister, Come and let us demonstrate"

So they demonstrated, but the thing is they couldn't stop. Naruto saw this and tried to use Rasengan to stop them but the Resulting Chakra flow opened a rift in reality. It Opened Way to fast and sucked the characters in

(Author's POV)

'Well I think I broke reality ... Excellent... Mmm, Egg salad maybe I should try egg salad' I thought while floating in my own mindscape then a egg salad planet appeared and I ate it in one bite ' Yep , Broke Reality that egg salad tasted like fudge. I might as well Fix it' so I did my little hand sign. Then a Dream Pillar rose, I drifted down. 'Now to search my Mind for the reality I broke. I wonder how Naruto is doing.

Naruto woke up "What happened? Why is my voice so girly? 'He' Said

Then He felt the extra mass on 'his' chest. "WHAT THE HECK"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

'Not it, not it, not it, not it, Save that for later, not it' I was looking for the reality that We (and by that I mean my friend CV and I) Broke. When I realized that since part of this was his fault I tried to network our Mindscapes together, it succeeded but I ended up seeing him in the mushroom kingdom.

"Yo, CV Why the heck are you in the Mushroom Kingdom" I asked

"Because I like 'Shrooms" He said in the monitor

"Get in here" I said, Annoyed

So He teleported into my mindscape

"Do you realize what your stupid Question did when I tried to write it?" I asked

"No" CV Said

"It broke Reality!"

"Just like all the Fan fictions" CV Deadpanned

"This one is different"

"What because of the fact that were being written in and we're goin to get twice as many flames for this piece of garbage"

"Piece of garbage it may be, I need to fix this or my imagination will start going wild."

"Well if you're writing this ..."

"Good point, but I need to fix this; I owe that much to Naruto, Man I hope he's doing all right"

Meanwhile In the broken Konoha

A now Female Naruto was screaming

"Th...They're Huge, Sculpted, and Sticking out." Naruto said Lamenting on her new Features.

"Gotta Find Sakura and Sasuke"

Back At the Authors

"And who knows the Horrors that might have befallen Sasuke and Sakura"

Broken Konoha

When Sasuke woke up, the First thing he noticed is that his hair was black, that wasn't unusual; what was unusual is that his hair was longer. He also noticed that his arms and hands were more delicate. 'He' started to freak out, when he went to a pond that was beside him. The reflection was that exactly of Sakura except for the hair and that the color scheme was blue, not red. He-Now she – was about to freak out

"I'm... I'm... Sa... Ku...RaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, This is just wrong. I feel Like I need to brink a whole bottle of Bleach. Maybe that's how her hair became Pink..." Her monologue was interrupted by her former body Waking up and going through the same sequence with happier results.

Sakura let out a girly sequel that sounded unnatural in his current form "I'm in Sasuke-Kun's body; this is the best day of my life"

"This is so wrong on so many levels" Sasuke Said

Naruto finally made it

"Finally Guys something... totally... Weird...is... happening" Naruto said as she took in the sight of a black haired Sakura scrubbing herself so hard that her skin was about to bleed and a Pink haired Sasuke Enjoying life a little too much

"Let me guess you guys switched bodies." Naruto said plainly

"Look, whoever you are. Please go away I have...Very important things to do now "

"EW, don't you even dare try taking my body for a test drive. Man this is going to scar me for life, who are you any way" Sasuke said

"I'm Naruto" She said, She was now female (If ya didn't gather that much I feel sorry for you) her hair was long and was tied into a pony tail. She wore a Jacket that was similar to the one Naruto wears in shippuden except this one was longer and was styled into a skirt with Spandex underneath.

"This entire situation has gotten Weirder"

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow Right now I'm really wondering how your mind got this messed up" CV said While still searching for the Konoha That We messed up

"Well that's when your first Anime was Sailor Moon" I said. I too was searching for the Broken Konoha.

"Anyway I find my self wondering what happened to other characters like Shikamaru "

In the broken Konoha

"This is such a drag!" a female Voice Shouted

"What so wrong about it" Another Female voice said but this one sounded very coy and suggestive.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Ino, I'm a Girl For no apparent reason and I can't think of any strategies because I keep thinking about which boy band rock out loud." Shikamaru said. He (She) was now a Girl (Really I feel sorry if you didn't get that) with a chunin Vest and dark blue pants. She also had long hair untied.

Authors

"I find myself thinking about Garra" I said

Broken Reality

"I just wanted to tell you ... how much I value you as siblings" Gaara said as he was close to crying. Then he got up and hugged Both Temari and Kankuro very tightly.

"Please Get off us Gaara" Kankuro and Temari said in unison while having the air squeezed out of them. Garra Let goes.

"Well Guys I'm going to train"

"I LOVE YOU TOO GAARA!" Temari Exclaimed while hugging Gaara

"Okay this is disturbing" Kankuro said

Authors

"I found it! I found the Broken Konoha" CV said

"Good, Open the portal so we can fix it"

So CV tried opening the portal but ended up being electrocuted

"Ow" He said

I came to a realization

"Of course this reality is full of random plot-holes and Brainstorms that it is impossible to use the computer to transport there. In that case there is one thing to do ..." I said dramatically "To the Gummi Ship!"

CV looked at me confused and asked "you have a Gummi ship?"

"You don't?"

"No, but I have a Keyblade!"

"Why do you have a Keyblade?"

"To start the Gummi ship" CV said as if it was obvious

In the Gummi Ship

CV was trying to start the ship with the Keyblade but it kept stalling.

I set up a DDR mat and Guitar hero Controller and I told CV to play.

"Why"

"The Gummi ship runs on smiles and Trust me get a 14 year old Anime nerd to play both guitar hero and DDR at the same time he will be smiling like if he was on Shrooms." I said

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

We were on Konoha. CV had a map of the different worlds.

"Hey, Smx Do you think that we would change in the broken Konoha?" CV asked

"Why would we? We are the authors! I'm sure that nothing will happen we are the gods of fan fiction" I said as I took note of the surrounding and to be honest it didn't change much, it was just a normal... wait a minute

"CV are we in the right world?"

"Should be... Oh the map is upside down"

"The Gummi Ship has an automatic guidance system! How could you have the map Upside down?"

"Uh... My eyes are upside down?" CV answered weakly

"You have no idea how much killing intent I have for you Right now" I said plain

In the broken Konoha

Neji woke up and was surprised to find out he was in the Hyuuga's Main house and that he was now wearing traditional clothes for the Head of the clan.

"Yes!! Screw destiny I Got to be head of clan without having to prove myself to any one!" Neji said excitedly

Mean while with Naruto

"I Wonder if any one will notice the change" Naruto said Sounding surprising like Hinata.

Back to the authors

"Well was almost there ... The reality that we broke beyond repair." I said dramatically

"What you mean beyond repair, we're trying to fix it" CV said

"Shut up I'm trying to be dramatic" I said "Prepare to land"

Once on the broken Konoha

"Okay every things all right Nothings...AHHHHH I'm blind! Wait, no I'm not blind I can see figures and Chakra Flows. Why do I now think that hatred and rage ... are ...power...? Oh my god, I'm Itachi." I said making a monologue

"YAY! I'm Gaara!" CV Said

"Great I'm a blind person with family issues and he gets the unloved psycho"

With Naruto

"Wait" Sasuke said

"What" Naruto said

"I sense Itachi" She said

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

"Well this is new ... What happened to your gourd" I asked

"Some of it is somewhere down under...in my pants, and the other part of it is in a Bath house." CV started ... but a yell came

"Itachi!" it said

"Sasuke" I said surprisingly Out of pure instinct 'what the... That didn't sound any thing like Sasuke but the figure I'm staring at, I feel that the chakra signature is Sasuke's but yet it's different in some way ... It's like he ...is ... a ... Girl'

While I was doing my little inner monologue seeing as my current form was in auto pilot. Sasuke was charging right at me with a Chidori, I dodged automatically. I grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree.

"Sasuke you still lack hatred ... And for some reason your family jewels." I said "Should I be calling you my sister?"

"Shut up"

That OOC moment allowed me to regain control of my body. At this point I really didn't care anyway but the idea of a female Sasuke intrigues me. So I just continued my fun.

"So Sister I guess you need to train harder to even have a chance to defeat" I said

I continued to mess with the little sister I've never had.

"Funny I don't even remember having a little sister named Sasuke, a brother, yes, but never a sister"

Sasuke was on the verge of crying. I, On the other hand was having the time of my life.

"Well I thought there was hope for the Uchiha Clan in you but I can see I've Made poor judgment" I said while taking out my Kunai which I apparently had but then Sasuke kicked me hard in the stomach and Ran away screaming "your so hurtful brother!"

I was laughing my head off. CV on the other hand was still using that Sand-Eye Technique to Peep in the bath house and using the sand to do things that are really best left to the imagination.

"Yeah you go Tenten... Oh My god It's Neji."

To be continued...


	6. a naruto Christmas special

"Hello Welcome to my Mindscape" I started but then I was interrupted by CV

"Hey Smx Why are we doing this special anyways? These people are Japanese"

"So Japanese People can celebrate Christmas too"

"But these are ninja who kill for a living!"

"We are going to Broken Konoha to celebrate Christmas and that's final!"

"Didn't we fix it?"

"We did but we had to do something involving Clones and I won't Say any more because I want to keep the readers guessing." I said ominously

"What readers? The only people who read this are you and I and My Friend at school!"

"So? Go to the Gummi ship while I do the opening and could you get me some hot chocolate please

Although Grudgingly CV went into the Gummi ship I got to stat with my own little poem

"'Twas the Night before Christmas and All through the town, not a creature was stirring..."

"Hey Where is the hot chocolate" CV Interrupted

"In the Cabinet" I shouted

"Where is the Cabinet?"

"In the Gummi Ship"

"Where's the Gummi Ship?"

"You're in it!"

"Oh"

"You know with my luck, Rock Lee is probably going to break in the Gummi Ship..."

"Smx! Rock Lee Broke into the Gummi ship!" CV said

"I hate it when I'm right"

"He's breaking in to your secret Vodka stash"

"I have a secret vodka stash?"

"You have secret Vodka stash? Oh waits that's Mine, sorry... But he's drinking it all!"

I just sighed "Just hold On, I'll get some Rope"

"How the Heck is rope going to help?"

"You'll see."

I got some rope and entered the Gummi ship

I got Lee's attention "Hey! Gai- sensei said that if we Tie you up and throw you out into my mind, it will be new training"

"Yahoo!" Lee said "Tie me up!"

So I tied him up and threw him out. CV looked at me confused

"Where did you throw Him?"

"In a random plot hole. Start the Gummi ship "I said

We started to broken Konoha; we were almost there when we crashed in to something

"What did we hit?" I asked then I heard a voice say

"What hit us?" Asked the voice of a teenager

"I Don't Know" Said a dumb clueless voice

"Maybe it's a heartless" Said a voice I couldn't understand clearly

CV and I just looked at each other

"We just hit Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Didn't we?" I asked

"Why are they in your imagination "

"Because I am Writhing a Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction. Well Get your Keyblade, Lets get ready to Fight"

Then we started our Transformation sequences, why? My dear reader? Because they are cool.

"Transformation powers activate!" I said as the Sharingan appeared in my eyes and a dramatic sweep of energy (well I'm going to say Chakra) Enveloped and I Transform into Itachi.

CV Got his Keyblade which looked like the one Kairi uses. He raised it up and said "Flower Keyblade Power"

I interrupted

"'Flower Keyblade Power'? What are you a freaking magical girl?"

"It fits!"

"Just turn into Gaara and Fight!"

In a dramatic battle that I am too lazy to describe right now, we won. Now we were in the Gummi Ship

"Start the Gummi ship"

"I can't, they took my Keyblade"

I smiled with an all knowing smile "It so happens, That I Have the heart of a key blade wielder!" I said While Getting the Kingdom Key out of nowhere.

"Where did you get the Kingdom Key?"

"Stole it from Sora as well as one fourth of his Gummi blocks" I said plainly.

"We've had a lot of luck, which means something's going to happen" CV said plainly

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"Called it"

Rock Lee came Out of a plot hole riding a giant slug

"You lied to me, Gai-sensei. You said that I would get training!"

The slug just grumbled. It would not surprise me one bit if that slug was Gai.

"I know, destroying this Ship is the real Training!"

I heard this and panicked

"No! Lee ! Don't !" I yelled

Then the Gummi ship careened towards Broken Konoha and we crash landed on broken Konoha. I thought we were protected by CV's sand.

"Wow It's a good thing your sand protects us from all harm" I said

"I can't control it, remember? It turned to spike on my side" CV said

"Wow sucks to be you"

"I Know, some of it was in my pants"

"Wow it does suck to be Him" Naruto said out of nowhere

"Naruto!" I exclaimed

"Smx!"

I ran to her and then she tripped me. I am Itachi remember? I'm blind.

"Still the same Naruto I see." I said as I got up

"I may still be a girl, but I'm a boy at heart"

"Great..." I said

We went to Tsunade to Heal CV. Tsunade here in Broken Konoha is a victim of a reverse aging curse and thus regressed to a 10 year old girl. So instead of hiding that she is old using a Transformation Jutsu. She is hiding that she is a kid using a Transformation Jutsu. Of course being a kid her Chakra reserves were under developed and she had to turn back into a kid once in a while. Any way back to the story.

"So Merry Christmas everyone" I said enthusiastically

"What's Christmas?" Everyone said

CV looked at me "Seeing, told you" he said triumphantly

So I Explained.

"Every year on December 25, People all around the world ... My world at least, Celebrates Christmas. It started as a religious holiday but as the years went on people started to adopt the happiness that it brought. People mend bonds and make bond even tighter by giving gifts. In Fact to symbolize this spirit of giving people tell the story of Santa Claus. He comes from what you might call a land of snow and he gives gifts to the good boy's and girls. This of course is a children's story. Of course people think it is too troublesome to buy Gifts."

"Well that's stupid" Naruto said

"What?" I said

"Why has just one day to give gifts and try to make your bonds with other people?"

"You don't but it serves as a reminder that your friends are special"

"It sound like a pain to me" Shikamaru said

"Well forget you guys! Come on Smx lets start the Gummi ship" CV said

"We can't" I said

"Why"

"The fuel line Broke and fixed it but –"

"That's okay I got something from toad"

"Smiles are not enough... Now it needs Christmas spirit"

"Well that sucks... wait why Christmas spirit?"

"Because it is gay like that"

I thought about it

"Wait a minute... That's it"

I stood up to the Group of ninja

"Okay people... I'm going to get you to Learn about Christmas the only way you do learn... An all out tournament"

Later...

"Why did you organize a Tournament" CV Asked

"To pound the idea of Christmas spirit into their heads Naruto style...Believe It"

CV looked at me strangely

"Smx if you ever say 'believe it 'again I will hurt you"

"Then I'll have to use the Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Aw, you're like the big brother I've never had"

Sasuke, who was watching Just, said "At least your brother isn't Itachi... wait ...so does that mean you'll kill my family"

I said, "I would, but they're already dead"

"Oh yeah" She thought about it for a while and started crying

"Sit girl"

And then Sasuke fell face first in the grounds. CV looked with amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"I gave her a necklace infused with my own chakra. She can't take it off and every time I say 'sit'..."

A pound came in the background

"That happens" I said

"Wow, so what do you say?" CV asked amazed

"Sit"

"Say What?"

"Sit"

"So how was your day?"

"Sit"

All the while Faint pond came every time sit was heard

"I didn't prompt you to say sit"

"I know"

Later...

"Ok, Smx let's see who we are fighting. I'll fight Naruto and you'll fight Neji, I'll Fight Hinata and you'll fight Rock lee"

"You moron it's a tournament besides you are not Pairing all the girls to have your own harem!"

"Fine..."

So the Bracket was setup. There were 8 fighters. The setup was as follows

Smx vs. Rock lee

CV vs. Neji

Naruto vs. Sakura

And Sasuke vs. Shikamaru

CV and I won our battles as did Naruto and Sasuke

So it was down to me fighting CV and Naruto fighting Sasuke.

"Why are we fighting each other" I asked "We fighting for the same reason"

"We are?" CV asked

"Yes" I said plainly

We started Fighting I had the upper hand since CV still didn't know how to control the sand. I had him Right where I want him. Then time stopped.

"What Happened?" I asked

"I Think We're having a flash back"

"How the heck are we having a flash back?"

"Well it's either us or Naruto and Sasuke"

"Well it is probably them."

"I think it's almost over"

Time resumed

"So, CV any last words?" I asked

"Yes, Kiss my ...CHIDORI" he said as he planted a chidori on me and blasted me back.

"How did you do that?"

The whole crowd watching yelled out "Retarded!"

"See I have no limitations because I would be the type of Retard to give Gaara Chidori" CV said

"Then how about Chidori vs. Chidori" I said

"Sorry, I can do it only once"

"Why?"

"Retarded"

"Right"

"But I can use Rasengan 49 times though"

"That's stupid, but of course, look who I'm dealing with... Chidori"

"Sand Storm Rasengan"

The two attacks met and there was a huge explosion. We stood there.

"How about we settle this with Rock, paper, scissors" I offered

"Okay"

So we began 2 out of 3. I threw paper and CV threw rock.

"Ha" CV said nervously "I won"

"I won you moron" I said

"How do you know? You're blind!"

"I can see Hand signs, which these apparently count as ..."

"Oh"

Second time, CV won.

"Final time "I said

"Right" CV agreed

Once we did our things CV got hit by a Rock. I walked off.

"But I threw paper..." CV said

"I threw a Rock" I said simply

It was the Final battle. Naruto and I were battling it out, For Christmas. I was pumped ... until she offered to be my girlfriend and do any thing I wanted if I lost the match. It was a tempting offer but I ended up defeating her.

"See, the spirit of Christmas pwns all" I said all the while thinking 'I've been Itachi for too long'

"Well I still think it's stupid"

"Then time for plan B"

Then the whole stadium lit up and I started singing

_On the first day of Ninja-mas Naruto gave to me a kunai in a banzai tree._

_On the second day of Ninja-mas Naruto gave to me two sets of jumpsuits and a kunai in a banzai tree._

_On the-_

"Smx we should skip to twelve" CV said

"Right"

_On the 12__th__ day of Ninja-mas Naruto gave to me:_

_12 bowls of ramen (except he ate them all)_

_11 Summoning Jutsus_

_10 Sentimental conversations_

_9 First year genin_

_8 Rock hard punches_

_7 sound village ninja _

_6 Gama-chan wallets_

_5 Hokage statues _

_4 Female kunoichi _

_3 Feuding team mates _

_2 set of jumpsuits_

_And a Kunai in a banzai tree._

Then the Gummi Ship took off.

"Wow too much Christmas Spirit" CV said

"Well darn ..." I said

"This is broken Konoha, which means more Christmas will bring it down"

"What sense does that make"

"Jingle bells Jingle Bells "

The Gummi ship crashed down

"How did you do that?"

"Retarded, Remember, Retarded"

"Jingle bells, Jingle Bells"

The Gummi Ship Blew up.

CV Said "It only works when I do it"

I sighed "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night"


	7. Chapter 7

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"CV yelled "MY SAND EYE!!!"

"Some would call this justice, I on the other hand call it stupidity" I said

CV thought of some thing

"You're blind Right?" CV asked

"Yes" I answered

"Walk ten feet in front of you"

"Okay" I Said as I walked then I got tripped by CV.

"CV… You're an Idiot." I said.

We went on our way and since we were ninjas now we arrived at the leaf village Entrance. I 'saw' Deidara.

"Hey look CV, its Deidara may be he…"I started then I noticed CV hugging a teddy bear "what's with the teddy Bear?"

CV Hugged the teddy harder

"He's my best friend in the whole world"

"I thought I was your best friend"

"No, Teddy"

"Where did you get him?"

"I made him out of sand"

"Why did you make a teddy bear out of sand?"

CV Looked at me murderously and said "Teddy will Kick you're a"

Deidara noticed us.

"Itachi! I finally found you, hmm. Kisame's been worried sick hmm" He said

"Are you Ino?" I asked

Deidara Checked his pants and said "Holy crap I am! Quick Tobi to the Akatsuki!"

Tobi Suddenly appeared "Yes Sempai"

They both disappeared

"Where did they go? I asked

"Maybe they went over there." CV said while pointing to a cave with a neon arrow saying 'Akatsuki hideout'

I looked up and said "How did I not notice this?"

"Broken Konoha!" CV yelled to me as if it was obvious "Wow maybe you are as dense as Saturn says you are. I should get a new partner!"

"You're MY partner, idiot"

"It's that attitude that makes Saturn say that you're a control freak"

"I am the one writing this"

"My new partner will write this for me"

"Let's go to the hideout"

We went into the hideout and I must say it was nicer than one would expect. There was a Plasma TV in Front of a nice sectional couch in one room and a nice kitchen. Then there were the personal rooms and a throne room where the Akatsuki met.

"Smx, why are we here?" CV asked

"The Akatsuki have some of the greatest minds!"

"But they Have Tobi…"

"Yes they have Tobi but they also have Zetsu,"

"But they have Tobi."

"They have Itachi, The genius of the Uchiha"

"Aren't you Itachi now?"

"I'm trying to make a Point!"

"You're trying to be a control freak again"

"I'm trying to fix Konoha"

"You can't even type! How do you expect to fix a reality?"

"I can type! I just don't see why I have to type perfectly for every thing I do!"

"Because, People have to know what you're saying"

"But does that mean that I'm not allowed a typo?"

"Nope."

"That's it we were going to have some fun stuff with the Akatsuki but forget it we're going to Konoha!"

So once again we were headed to Konoha. We entered the gate easily. WE went out to see who we could meet


End file.
